<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Date by casismymrdarcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682922">Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy'>casismymrdarcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Dates, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, nope the finale didn't happened at all, post spn 15x18 and after Dean rescued Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as simple romantic dinner date between Dean and Cas, full of Dean panicking and overthinking during the preparation.</p><p>Event happened post SPN 15x18 and in the world after Dean rescued Cas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean sighed loudly. This was the fifth shirt he had tried on. He ran his hand through his still damp hair fresh from the shower, frowning at the mirror. He had about 15 minutes left. Time to make up his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly tossed the grey shirt on the bed (keeping the dark jeans pants on) and grabbed the dark green button up next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least if the pasta sauce spilled on this shirt, it wouldn't stain too much,” Dean whispered to himself, hastily buttoning up the shirt. He looked into the mirror, assessing his appearance. The shirt seemed to be complimenting his eyes, making the green pop up more. He ran his hand again through his hair, styling it to his liking. He wore his favorite boot that he had cleaned and polish that afternoon, and headed back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of cooked sauce greeted him as he walked into the bunker kitchen. He wrapped the apron around and checked on the pasta sauce, tasting it again. Satisfied, he let the sauce simmer slowly, giving it a stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10 minutes left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He popped upon the wine bottle, pouring them into the fancy wine glasses he fetched from the cabinet. He sipped a little bit, enjoying the taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 minutes left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the chair, finally resting after lighting the candles and adjusting the flowers. His mind drifted into his conversation with Cas yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dinner with me tomorrow?” Dean asked while unwinding with Cas, drinking beer at the kitchen. He has been thinking about the idea all week and decided to ask that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas slowly turned his head towards Dean, eyes frowning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We already eat dinner every night together Dean,” Cas said, confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, like a date, me and you, some steak and wine, we can dress casually, nothing too fancy, maybe we can have it right here at the kitchen, whatddaya say Cas?” Dean blurted quickly before losing his nerve. He silently waited for Cas's reply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” Cas replied with a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For starters he scrapped the steak idea quickly when he realized he'd been staring at the meat option at the supermarket for far too long. He decided to cook spaghetti instead, cause he may or may not have been thinking about the dinner scene from Lady and The Tramp and nope, he definitely didn’t think of recreating the scene at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly explained his plan to Sam who happily left that morning to stay at Eileen’s, but not before winking and making sarcastic remarks (</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t forget to pull the chair out for him, Dean).</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean just shoved him out, making threats to fill his shampoo with Nair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked Cas to stay in his room, only to enter the kitchen at 9 pm. He gave excuses, saying it was a surprise but the truth is he actually was too nervous to function if Cas was staring at him the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 minutes left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s unconventional, having a date after confessing their love for each other. Usually it’s the other way around but nothing about their life is conventional. Their story almost ended like some sort of tragic Greek Mythology, involving an angel getting sucked into The Empty after telling I love you to a human. Dean was glad he got  to rescue Cas and finally got to reciprocate back his love. After that, things were surprisingly normal. The only thing changed was Cas is human now and they’ve kissed one another numerous times.  The fact all of these happened just a week ago is so surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also the fact he's going to have a dinner date with a former angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 minutes left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began scooping a hefty amount of pasta on both plates, careful not to drop any on his shirt. He wiped the side of the plates, making sure it was nice and perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 minute left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean is panicking. What if the pasta is not up to Cas’s taste?  What if Cas thought his shirt was too ugly? These things were trivial before when he was an angel, but now he’s human, would this change? What’s gonna happen after dinner? Would they finally be going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He didn’t want to force anything out of Cas, they have all the time in the world, the sex could wait. The dinner was all about spending alone time with Cas, finally really talking about their feelings, something they didn’t have time to do after the events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still the thought of Cas on the bed with him makes his heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sipped his wine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock struck 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas appeared right on time, looking handsome as always while wearing a white button up  t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled while looking at Dean. Dean felt his heart was beating so fast it might have jumped out from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walked slowly to Cas, meeting him in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dean,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Cas. Glad you could make it,” Dean replied, putting on his most charming smile. He did pull out the chair for Cas, he’s a gentleman after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was a success. Cas loved the pasta and nope they didn't recreated the spaghetti scene, afraid of staining Cas's white shirt. But Cas did complimented Dean shirt which most definitely didn't make Dean blushed.  They spent the entire evening talking and laughing, the red wine surely helped them loosen up. After cleaning the dishes, Cas held Dean’s hand and together they walked back to Dean’s room, slowly closing the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>